A Little More Time
by Xena
Summary: Carly is in love with one man, married to another who abuses her, and she soon becomes drawn to another. Who will save Carly from her marriage from Hell? Please read and review!
1. One

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story that belong to General Hospital. I did make up some of my own characters that will be in the story later on. But I don't own the rights to characters such as Carly, AJ, Sonny, Jason, etc.  
  
  
  
A Little More Time  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Twenty-year-old Carly sat staring out over the icy Port Charles Lake. She had tears in her eyes but she had yet to begin crying. She had a bruise on her left cheekbone. It was normal though. She usually had a bruise to cover up every Saturday morning after her husband had come home from drinking all night and having sex with different women. She was used to it and it barely bothered her anymore. She'd been married to him when she was seventeen and the last three years of her life had been a nightmare. Well, the last two-and-a-half. The first six months, he was so sweet and gentle and she truly felt that she was in love with him. They had been married so early because AJ Quartermaine was just out of high school and so was Carly Spencer. Well, she was Carly Quartermaine now. He needed to be married off right away because he was from the most important family in Port Charles. So Carly agreed to marry him. Six months later, she knew that it was a big mistake.  
  
She hadn't even been able to go to college because the Quartermaine family promised Carly that she would be taken care of for life and all she needed to do was produce an heir to the family. Carly knew that was all she was to Monica, Alan and Edward Quartermaine. Lila, on the other hand, loved Carly like a granddaughter. She was always there to talk to.  
  
Carly heard a noise that brought her back to reality. She looked over to see Jason standing there in his leather jacket. Jason Morgan was the outcast of the Quartermaine family. He was a handsome twenty-one-year-old who was going to be a surgeon up until five years ago when AJ ran his head into a tree during a car crash.  
  
Carly and Jason had loved each other but they never acted on their feelings. Carly had been in love with Jason since before she married AJ. But she had been promised everything. Jason told her that he loved her too, but he wanted her to marry AJ because of the money. But he knew now that it was a big mistake. The only people who knew that AJ beat Carly were AJ, Carly, and Jason. AJ and Carly always had to put on an act for everyone else. Carly always went along for fear that AJ would kill her if she didn't.  
  
Carly: Hey Jason!  
  
Jason: Hey. Oh God . . . he hit you again.  
  
He sat down beside her.  
  
Jason: Let me see.  
  
He touched her face and she flinched and backed away.  
  
Carly: No . . . no . . . it's okay. It's not as bad as it looks.  
  
Jason: I'm sorry, Carly. I never should've told you to marry him. I could take better care of you than he can.  
  
Carly gently touched his hand and a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
Carly: My heart is always with you.  
  
Jason slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to Carly's. She kissed him back. She wished to God that she could make love to Jason, but she knew that she would be caught by AJ. He had ways of finding things out.  
  
At that moment, Jason's cell phone rang and he pulled away. They both sighed.  
  
Carly: Let me guess. That's the mysterious mobster, Sonny Corinthos. The man I've never seen and have never met.  
  
Jason: And you never will. I don't want you involved in my business.  
  
Carly: I'm not even supposed to be involved with you at all. But . . . we love each other. I just wish we could be together.  
  
Jason sighed and his phone continued to ring.  
  
Jason: I have to take that.  
  
Carly: I know. I have to go.  
  
She got up and walked away. Jason answered his phone.  
  
Carly walked into the little diner called Kelly's. Her mother, Bobbie Spencer, who had been a hooker in her younger days, was sitting at the counter. She was a nurse at General Hospital and she worked part time at the diner. Carly didn't know who her father was, but her mother had done a good job of raising her and her brother Lucas Spencer, who was just four- years-younger than Carly. He was sixteen and his father was some unknown John as well. But those days were over for Bobbie now.  
  
Carly: Hi mama.  
  
Bobbie: Hey honey. You need something to eat?  
  
Carly: No. I had breakfast.  
  
Bobbie: Oh, honey! You have a bruise!  
  
Carly realized that she should've put more foundation on before she went into the diner.  
  
Carly: Yeah. I know. I was in a hurry to get here this morning and I opened the door too quickly on the cab. It came back and hit me in the face.  
  
Bobbie didn't believe her daughter, but she pretended to go along with it.  
  
Bobbie: Okay . . .  
  
Carly: AJ is taking me out to lunch later . . . so maybe I should go get ready.  
  
Bobbie: No. Stay here. We haven't gotten to talk in a while. You're always at the Quartermaine's.  
  
Carly: Believe me, I'd rather be here. They're all so rich and I just hate that.  
  
Bobbie laughed.  
  
Bobbie: Well, it's okay. You've got money, Carly. But you're not spoiled by it. That's what I love about you. You're just . . . a wonderful girl.  
  
Carly grinned.  
  
Carly: Thanks mama.  
  
Bobbie: So, when am I going to get my first grandbaby?  
  
Carly rolled her eyes.  
  
Carly: Oh God! You're just as bad as them! Except I think that they're actually already making plans for education all the way up through graduate school.  
  
Bobbie laughed.  
  
Carly: But they care, Carly.  
  
Carly rolled her eyes thinking, "If only you knew."  
  
Carly: I'll see you later mom.  
  
She kissed her mother on the cheek and headed out of the diner.  
  
*~*  
  
Jason walked into Sonny's penthouse in Harborview Towers. Sonny was young, only 21 years old, but he had made a life for himself when he took over Frank Smith's job, basically. He was a mobster and the head of his organization. He was smart and he had brutal turf-war tactics. If he wanted something, he'd go to any lengths to make sure he got it.  
  
Sonny was the one who gave his friend Jason a job after the accident. Jason had no idea who he was. But when he and Sonny met, Sonny took him under his wing and taught him everything that he knows today.  
  
Sonny: What took you so long?  
  
Jason: Sorry man. Carly was upset.  
  
Sonny: Ah yes . . . the infamous Carly Quartermaine. The one that I have never seen in person and I probably will never meet.  
  
Jason laughed.  
  
Jason: It's complicated. She's having some problems.  
  
Sonny: Oh . . . well, I've seen Carly in pictures. I can see why you like to be around her.  
  
Jason: We're friends. Nothing more.  
  
Sonny nodded.  
  
Sonny: Right . . .  
  
Jason rolled his eyes.  
  
Jason: What did you need to see me about?  
  
Sonny: You remember me telling you about Brenda Barrett?  
  
Jason: Yeah . . . I think so. Your old girlfriend in high school?  
  
Sonny nodded.  
  
Sonny: Yeah.  
  
Jason: What about her?  
  
Sonny: She was killed last night. She was gunned down.  
  
Jason: What? By who?  
  
Sonny: By Luis Alcazar.  
  
Jason: What?! That pussy! He killed her?  
  
Sonny: He and she must have been some kind of an item. But . . . she was heading back to Port Charles to see me. He was jealous and he killed her. The entire thing was on videotape. And now he has disappeared from their home in Florida. I think he's coming this way. 


	2. Two

Chapter 2  
  
Carly walked into the Quartermaine mansion and immediately saw the butler, Reginald. She smiled at him. He was the one truly nice person in that house besides Lila.  
  
Carly: Hey Reggie.  
  
Reginald: Mrs. Quartermaine.  
  
Carly: How many times have I told you to call me Carly?  
  
Reginald: Sorry.  
  
Carly laughed.  
  
Carly: It's okay. Is my husband home?  
  
Reginald: No. He went out.  
  
Carly: Good.  
  
Reginald knew that Carly couldn't stand AJ, but he'd never tell.  
  
Carly: Maybe I'm not going out to lunch with him after all.  
  
Reginald: I don't know. He looked determined to go out drinking.  
  
Carly: I hate how he does that. He's supposed to be a recovering alcoholic. But he blames me for making him fall off the wagon.  
  
Reginald shrugged.  
  
Reginald: I don't see how being married to you would make him drink.  
  
Carly grinned.  
  
Carly: Aww, thank you Reggie.  
  
She climbed the stairs and headed into her and AJ's bedroom. She immediately saw a beautiful red gown lying on the bed. She walked over and saw that a note was lying on it. It read: To my beautiful wife. I'll pick you up at noon. Wear this.  
  
Carly nearly gagged. But it was a beautiful dress. She would wear it to please him. She hated to do it, but she knew he'd hurt her if she didn't. She sat down on the edge of the bed and shook her head. She was so ashamed of herself. She used to be so strong. She used to be able to stick up to him. But now he would beat her unconscious if she didn't obey him.  
  
She looked at the clock. It was only nine-thirty. She had a little free time to herself. She smiled and walked over to her favorite place in the room. It was the balcony. She looked out the doors onto the snow covered ground. It was the beginning of January, 2004. She was happy that a New Year had been brought in, but she wished that the year could've been rung in with Jason at his home above Jake's. But no, she had to spend it with a bunch of snooty people at the Quartermaine's. That entire night had been full of wine, finger foods, a way-too-fancy dinner, and dancing. God, it had been so boring.  
  
Carly sighed and walked over to her vanity dresser. She sat down and looked into the mirror. The bruise was getting darker and she knew that she'd not be able to hide this one without a lot of work. First, she just needed a warm bath.  
  
She got out of her clothes and walked into the bathroom that was part of her and AJ's room. She started a nice bubble bath and got in. She soaked in the hot water, indulging herself in the way it made her feel.  
  
Carly didn't feel so great. Her stomach was killing her and she knew why. She didn't want to think about it though. The thought of having AJ's child made her feel even worse.  
  
Carly suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe. She started to panic. She was most likely pregnant with a Quartermaine baby and she didn't want to be. She was carrying the child of a man who made her wretch. She jumped out of the bathtub and put on her bathrobe. She hurried over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out a pregnancy test. She had to know for sure.  
  
*~*  
  
Sonny Corinthos had had a hard life. He had lived with his mother from the time he was born to the time that he killed stepfather Deke. Sonny was a major claustrophobic because he would be locked in closets and was forced to hear Deke beat up Adella. But once Sonny turned sixteen and felt brave, he actually killed his stepfather in self-defense. He was never even arrested because the city knew that the good cop, Deke Woods, was in no way a good guy.  
  
Sonny's mother was young when he was born. She was twenty and she was just weak when it came to Deke. But she was alive today because Sonny had saved her life.  
  
There was a knock on Sonny's door. His bodyguard Johnny walked in.  
  
Johnny: Your mother is here.  
  
Sonny: Let her in! Don't keep my mother waiting.  
  
The sweet laugher of Sonny's mother was heard and she walked in. She patted Johnny on the back and just shook her head.  
  
Adella: Johnny, thanks for informing my son that I'm here.  
  
Johnny blushed and walked back out into the hallway to do his job. Sonny smiled at his mother. She was beautiful. She had long black hair and she was definitely of Puerto Rican descent. She had beautiful chocolate eyes and she was just a very petite woman.  
  
Sonny: What are you doing here, mom?  
  
Adella: Well, I would have thought that you'd be happier to see your old mom.  
  
Sonny: I'm sorry, mom.  
  
Adella: Michael, I know. You're a very busy man. I just had to tell you something.  
  
Sonny: What?  
  
Adella: I got a postcard from your father.  
  
Sonny: You did? Where's Mike at now?  
  
Adella: He's in California.  
  
Sonny: Big surprise.  
  
Adella: Yeah. He says he's going well. But I really don't believe that. His handwriting was really messed up. I think he's been drinking.  
  
Sonny shook his head.  
  
Sonny: Well, it's his own fault. We haven't seen him in how long now? Five years? I think that was the last time he visited. Right after I killed Deke.  
  
Adella sighed.  
  
Adella: Your father never has been one to settle down.  
  
Sonny: I know. Luckily, I'm not like him.  
  
Adella smiled.  
  
Adella: You're my perfect son.  
  
Sonny laughed.  
  
Sonny: Perfect? Right . . .  
  
Jason walked in. Adella turned around.  
  
Adella: Hi Jason!  
  
Jason: Hello Ms. Corinthos.  
  
Adella: Call me Adella!  
  
Jason smiled at her and he handed Jason a packet of papers.  
  
Jason: These are what you wanted.  
  
Adella: Oh! The other reason I came over . . . was to tell you that I heard about Brenda. I'm so sorry.  
  
Sonny: It's okay, mom.  
  
Adella: Well, I'll leave you boys to your business. I have some shopping to do. I'll be expecting you to dinner sometime soon.  
  
Sonny: Okay mom.  
  
Adella waved goodbye to Jason and she left.  
  
Sonny: What's all in here?  
  
Jason: Signed witness reports. Fifteen witnesses saw Brenda go into Alcazar's home and the same fifteen saw Alcazar leave with blood all over him.  
  
Sonny: Okay. Good work.  
  
Jason: Now we just have to wait for Alcazar?  
  
Sonny: Yes. And I'm sure he'll make his appearance known.  
  
*~*  
  
Carly sat staring at the test that she had in her hands. It was positive. She was pregnant. She knew it, but it didn't hit as hard until she actually saw the test. She threw it into the trashcan and looked skyward.  
  
What was she going to do? She was having the next Quartermaine baby and she didn't want to. But she wasn't going to get rid of it because she had had friends who had had abortions and they all said that it was the biggest mistake they'd ever made.  
  
She felt the tears starting to flow.  
  
Carly: What am I going to do?  
  
She sniffled and Emily Bowen-Quartermaine walked into the room. She was AJ's adopted sister. She was sixteen-years-old. She was another of the Quartermaine's. She didn't like Carly too much, and it was likewise with Carly. But they did get along sometimes when things got bad. Emily was really close to her brother, Jason.  
  
Emily: Hey Carly.  
  
Carly scoffed.  
  
Carly: What do you want?  
  
Emily: Look . . . I was just about to make a bad remark, but I held back . . . cause I saw that you're crying. What's wrong?  
  
Carly shook her head.  
  
Emily sat down on the side of the bed.  
  
Emily: Come on. Tell me. You know I'll find out anyway. I live here, you know.  
  
Carly: Okay. Okay! I'll tell you . . . Go shut the door.  
  
Emily walked over and shut Carly's bedroom door. She came back over and sat down beside her.  
  
Emily: Okay. What's wrong?  
  
Carly: I'm pregnant with AJ's baby.  
  
Emily's eyes went wide.  
  
Emily: Oh my God!  
  
Carly: Shh!  
  
Emily: Oh God. Grandfather is going to try to get his hooks into that kid.  
  
Carly: I know. I don't want this baby.  
  
Emily: Are you going to have an abortion?  
  
Carly: No. I can't do it. I know that I can't. I am going to have the baby, but . . . I can't let AJ take it from me.  
  
Emily: Why would he? He loves you.  
  
Carly shook her head and buried her face in her hands.  
  
Emily: Is that bruise? Did he hit you?  
  
Carly slowly nodded.  
  
Carly: Don't tell anyone! Please!  
  
She raised her shirt a little and there were bruises all over her side, stomach, and back. Emily covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
Carly: Don't tell anyone about the baby either. Please, Emily. I know you hate me, but AJ can't know yet. Nobody in this house can.  
  
Emily: I won't tell anyone.  
  
Carly: Thank you . . .  
  
Emily: Carly, you let him beat you? Why?  
  
Carly: I'm getting used to it. It doesn't hurt as bad anymore. He just . . . I just think about other things while he's beating me to a pulp.  
  
She got up and walked back into the bathroom to finish her bath. She closed the door behind her and just collapsed on the floor in a fit of tears. 


	3. Three

Chapter 3  
  
Carly was dressed in the beautiful red dress that AJ had bought for her. Her hair was down and it was curled as it hung past her shoulders. She had spent the past hour trying to get her make-up just right so her bruises weren't showing. She had her red stilettos on and she was ready to go. She had to look perfect. That was another rule. AJ Quartermaine's wife always had to look perfect.  
  
She was standing in the foyer of the Quartermaine mansion. She was applying a little more lipstick as she stood in front of the mirror. AJ came through the door in his gray suit. Carly saw him coming up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Carly grimaced.  
  
Carly: Careful . . .  
  
AJ: What? Now I can't even touch my wife?  
  
Carly: I'm still bruised.  
  
AJ pulled back.  
  
AJ: Oh. Do you like the dress?  
  
Carly: It's beautiful.  
  
AJ smiled at her.  
  
AJ: I thought you might like it.  
  
Carly: You shouldn't have bought it for me. It's just another thousand dollars down the drain. I won't wear it again.  
  
AJ: Sure you will.  
  
Carly: Don't be too sure of yourself.  
  
AJ grabbed her roughly by the arm and turned her around.  
  
Carly: Ow!  
  
AJ: Don't talk back to me, wife. I won't have that. What do you say?  
  
Carly looked down.  
  
AJ: What do you say?!  
  
He shook her and she broke away from him.  
  
Carly: Go to hell, AJ!  
  
She ran up the stairs and he was right behind her. She hurried into their bedroom and threw her purse down on the bed. AJ slammed their bedroom door and was over to her in a second. He grabbed both of her arms.  
  
AJ: You will never talk to me like that again! As long as you are my wife, you will obey me! You will do as I say!  
  
Carly spit in his face and he hit her hard across the face and threw her down onto the bed. She screamed out and tried to get up but he held her down and began to kiss her neck. She kicked but he pinned her arms and legs down so she couldn't move.  
  
Carly: AJ! Don't! Please stop!  
  
She was crying now and he was about ready to take advantage of her.  
  
Carly: AJ! Stop it!  
  
He covered her mouth with one his hands.  
  
AJ: I'm your husband. You're supposed to let me make love to you.  
  
Tears were running down her face and she just let go. She just lay there as AJ took her and she knew that she couldn't let him do this to her for the rest of her life.  
  
*~*  
  
Carly climbed out of the bed. AJ was passed out on the bed. Carly hurried over to the closet and pulled on a pair of panties and her bra. She slipped into some comfortable stretch pants and a T-shirt. She pulled on her coat and grabbed her purse. She had to get out of there right now.  
  
She made it over to the door and she felt AJ's icy grip on her arm.  
  
AJ: Don't even think about leaving, baby.  
  
Carly turned around.  
  
Carly: I was just going to the store.  
  
AJ: I would think you'd be too tired to do anything after that.  
  
Carly: Well, don't flatter yourself.  
  
AJ's grip tightened on Carly's arm.  
  
AJ: Don't think about leaving me. If you leave me, I'll ruin your entire family. I will dig up all of the dirt on your family and publicize it. I will ruin your reputation and your mother's. And if that doesn't work, don't think I won't start hurting them too.  
  
Carly: Let go of me.  
  
AJ: You think about what I said. You're going to be a good little wife. If not, you won't even see your mother again.  
  
Carly felt sick at the sight of her husband.  
  
Carly: Let me go!  
  
AJ: Go on. Go run to Jason you stupid whore! If you're not back in two hours, I'm going to go visit my dearest mother-in-law.  
  
He let go of Carly's arm and she left the room. AJ hit the wall with his fist and he took a deep breath. He walked over to the dresser where his flask of vodka was lying. He opened it and drank some of it down. He sat down on the bed and just threw the flask across the room. He was steaming mad and he wasn't going to let his wife keep running to Jason every time she was scared. He'd kill her first.  
  
*~*  
  
Jason was sitting on Sonny's couch looking over some files that Sonny had given to him. Sonny was sitting at his desk looking over some other files. Jason's cell phone rang and he answered it quickly.  
  
Jason: Hello?  
  
Carly: It's me.  
  
Jason: Carly? What's wrong?  
  
Carly: I need to see you.  
  
Jason: Are you okay?  
  
Carly: Just meet me on the docks. Please . . .  
  
Jason: No. Stay out of the cold. Meet me at Jake's.  
  
Carly: Okay. I will.  
  
Jason hung up and he stood up.  
  
Sonny: Carly?  
  
Jason: She needs me, man.  
  
Sonny: Okay. But just remember that I'm your boss.  
  
Jason: I know that. I just need to go to her. She needs me.  
  
Sonny: Okay. Go.  
  
Jason left the penthouse quickly and Sonny just shook his head. He wondered just how one man could get so caught up over a married woman. 


	4. Four

Chapter 4  
  
Jason saw Carly sitting at a table at Jake's. He walked over to her. She was drinking a glass of something.  
  
Jason: You shouldn't be drinking when you're so upset.  
  
Carly: It's just water.  
  
Jason: Did he hurt you again?  
  
He saw the blood that was dried above her cheek.  
  
Jason: I'll kill him!  
  
Carly: No. Sit down.  
  
Jason slowly sat down.  
  
Carly: I have an hour and a half before I have to be back there. Just make it last, okay? I don't want to argue. I just want someone to talk to.  
  
Jason: You can't let him do this to you.  
  
Carly: I fought back with him but he pushed me harder.  
  
Jason: He raped you didn't he?  
  
Carly looked away in shame. She had tears in her eyes.  
  
Jason: Didn't he?!  
  
Carly: Yes . . .  
  
Jason banged his fist on the table.  
  
Carly: Listen to me. Just . . . you gotta listen to me, okay? If I leave him, he's going to hurt my family. He threatened to kill Bobbie. So . . . I'm sure he'd do the same thing if he knew you knew. Just . . . don't do anything, Jason. Promise me.  
  
Jason: I love you, Carly! I love you and I can't let him do this to you!  
  
Carly: I love you too, Jason. But . . . we can't be together because he's going to kill my mother if I don't stay with him.  
  
Jason took Carly's hands in his.  
  
Carly: And I'm pregnant.  
  
Jason: Oh my God.  
  
Carly: I know . . . I don't want this baby.  
  
Jason: You're going to get rid of it?  
  
Carly shook her head.  
  
Carly: But I don't want to have his baby. I can't do it.  
  
Jason stood up and pulled Carly up.  
  
Jason: Come here.  
  
He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. She winced from the pain a little but Jason didn't hear her.  
  
Jason: I want to take care of you. Come on.  
  
Jason took Carly's hand and led her upstairs. They got into his room and she sat down on his bed. He walked into his bathroom and came back out with some peroxide and a wash cloth. Jason sat down on the bed beside Carly. He put some of the peroxide onto the cloth and dabbed it on Carly's cheek. She hissed in surprise and jumped back.  
  
Jason: It's okay. That means it's getting better.  
  
Carly sighed. She took her coat off and noticed that bruises from AJ's hands were forming on her arms.  
  
Jason: God, what's he done to you?  
  
Carly lifted her shirt to show him the bruises she had all over her back and abdomen.  
  
Jason: Oh my God. Carly, you should've . . .  
  
Carly: I couldn't do anything about it. He's got me on a leash, Jase. He's trying to choke me.  
  
Jason: I won't let that happen to you.  
  
Carly: You've always been here for me, Jason. That's one of the reasons why I love you. You've never let me down.  
  
Jason put the peroxide and the cloth away. He leaned in and kissed Carly. It felt so good to be kissed like that. The kisses she got from AJ were always rough and sloppy. But this was gentle and sweet. She wanted to be with Jason. She had always wanted him but she never got to be with him. This was it. She was finally going to get to be with the man she loved.  
  
*~*  
  
Carly got out of bed slowly. Jason was sleeping at her side. She pulled her clothes on and looked at the clock. She had fifteen minutes to get home. She had to hurry. She grabbed her purse and silently left Jason's room above Jake's and headed to the Quartermaine mansion.  
  
Being with Jason had been more than she had ever dreamed. She couldn't help but smile when she thought about him. But then there was who he worked for. He worked for a mobster. A mobster whom she didn't even know. She didn't even know what he looked like. There weren't any pictures in the paper of him recently.  
  
She wasn't even looking at where she was going when she slipped on a section of ice and fell down onto her knees. She heard a car stop beside where she was on the ground. She saw somebody get out. It was a tall, dark, handsome man.  
  
Sonny: You okay?  
  
Carly: I'm fine.  
  
Sonny: You need help?  
  
Carly: Not from you.  
  
Sonny: Oh. Of course. You know who I am so you don't want my help. Fine.  
  
He started to turn away.  
  
Carly: Wait! I don't even know who you are . . . but I need a ride home.  
  
Sonny helped her up and he led her to the limo. They both got in.  
  
Sonny: Johnny, take us to the Quartermaine mansion.  
  
Johnny nodded and Carly glanced at Sonny.  
  
Carly: Excuse me? How do you know . . .  
  
Sonny: I know who you are, Mrs. Quartermaine. Why were you out there? A snowstorm is coming in.  
  
Carly: I was going home.  
  
Sonny: You should've got a cab.  
  
Carly: Well, you showed up. I guess it's my lucky day.  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
Carly: Who are you?  
  
Sonny: Sonny Corinthos. That's why I thought you told me you didn't want my help.  
  
Carly's eyes went wide.  
  
Carly: You're Sonny Corinthos?  
  
Sonny flashed his butter-melting dimples.  
  
Sonny: In the flesh. The one and only. However you want to put it.  
  
Carly: Oh my God. Jason didn't tell me that . . .  
  
Sonny: That what?  
  
Carly: Never mind.  
  
Jason never told Carly about the fact that Sonny was fucking hot! Of course, Jason wasn't attracted to Sonny so how could he have told her that.  
  
Carly: So you're Jason's boss?  
  
Sonny: Yes. He didn't want me to meet you and he didn't want you to meet me.  
  
Carly nodded.  
  
Carly: He didn't want me to get involved in the business.  
  
Sonny: He's a good man.  
  
Carly grinned.  
  
Carly: I know.  
  
Sonny: So, what does a married woman like you want to do with Jason?  
  
Carly: He's my best friend.  
  
Sonny: I see.  
  
Carly: What's a mobster like you want to know about it?  
  
Sonny: Oh that was a nice one.  
  
Carly rolled her eyes.  
  
Carly: Okay, this is great. Wonderful. Can you let me out now?  
  
Sonny: It looked like you were in a hurry to get home. I can get you there faster than if you're walking.  
  
Carly: Fine. Fine!  
  
They continued to ride along.  
  
Sonny: So, how's the married life?  
  
Carly: Why the hell do you care?  
  
Sonny: Just wondering. I've never been married, myself.  
  
Carly: I wonder why? I should tell Jason that his boss is pushy and nosy.  
  
Sonny: Oh he already knows that.  
  
Carly rolled her eyes again.  
  
Sonny: You look like you've been dragged down the street on your face.  
  
Carly: Excuse me?  
  
Sonny: Your bruises. Does that pig hit you?  
  
Carly: It's none of your business.  
  
Sonny: You're the woman that my friend is running to when you need help. It's somewhat my business.  
  
Carly: Look, he drinks.  
  
Sonny: Don't make excuses for him. If I ever saw him lay a hand on a woman, I'd kick his ass.  
  
Carly: Sonny, don't worry about it. It doesn't concern you.  
  
The limo stopped.  
  
Johnny: We're here.  
  
Carly opened the door to the limo.  
  
Carly: Thanks for the ride.  
  
Sonny gently put his hand on Carly's arm and handed her a card.  
  
Sonny: I'm serious. Here's my address and phone number. If you ever need anything . . . don't hesitate.  
  
Carly glanced at Sonny for a moment and then she took the card.  
  
Carly: Again . . . thanks for the ride.  
  
She shut the limo's door and headed up to the Quartermaine mansion. She saw AJ waiting for her on the porch. She wasn't late, but she knew that he'd try to say she was.  
  
Sonny watched from the limo as Carly headed inside with the bastard that she was married to.  
  
Johnny drove off and Sonny hoped that Carly was going to be okay. 


	5. Five

Chapter 5  
  
AJ followed Carly into the living room. Alan and Monica were sitting there drinking tea. Edward was sitting at the desk.  
  
Alan: Hello, Carly.  
  
Monica: Oh goody. You're home.  
  
Carly rolled her eyes.  
  
Carly: Don't act so excited to see me.  
  
She made sure that her hair was down now and that her bruises were hidden.  
  
AJ: Did my wife tell you the great news?  
  
Carly looked at AJ.  
  
Monica: What news?  
  
AJ: We're finally having a baby.  
  
Carly's eyes went wide. She was going to kill Emily.  
  
Edward's eyes lit up.  
  
Edward: Well, well! Maybe there's some good news during this dreadful day!  
  
AJ: Honey, I'm sure you were saving it as a surprise, but I just had to say something. I found the test in the trashcan.  
  
Carly smiled nervously.  
  
AJ: I'm thrilled!  
  
He walked over to Carly and kissed her passionately.  
  
Edward: Well it's time to get a nursery ready! How much time until the little heir gets here? Seven or eight months?  
  
Carly: I . . . I don't know. I just found out . . . today.  
  
AJ: Well, wife, let's go talk about our new bundle of joy.  
  
Monica: Finally. You're finally have a baby. Maybe you're good for something after all.  
  
Alan: Monica!  
  
Monica: What?  
  
Alan just sighed and shook his head. Carly slowly left the room and AJ followed after her. They headed upstairs quietly and into their room. AJ shut the door behind Carly and locked it.  
  
Carly: So, are you happy? You finally got me pregnant.  
  
AJ smirked at her.  
  
AJ: You think I believe for one second that you're having my kid? You're a whore, Carly! It could probably be any man in Port Charles' kid.  
  
Carly: I don't think that you believe that. This kid is yours AJ. There hasn't been anyone else.  
  
AJ: Right . . .  
  
Carly: Look, this kid is yours. Not that I want it to be.  
  
AJ: Oh no. I know your game baby. You're trying to get me to believe that it's mine when it's really my brother's. I know you've got ulterior motives. I know you, Carlybabes.  
  
Sonny was just outside of the Quartermaine mansion now. He had decided that he'd observe Carly and AJ. Johnny was waiting out front. Sonny was standing out in the back yard, hidden behind a bush. He was looking up at the balcony of Carly and AJ's room. It was snowing hard and Sonny was freezing his ass off. But he was worried about this woman that he didn't even know. He knew that the bastard Quartermaine was an abusive drunk. He knew all about him because Jason had told Sonny stories that could drive a man to have nightmares.  
  
Carly shook her head.  
  
Carly: Apparently, you don't.  
  
AJ: That baby is Jason's isn't it?  
  
Carly: No! It's not!  
  
AJ: Don't lie to me you stupid whore!  
  
Carly glared at him with fire in her eyes.  
  
Carly: It's not Jason's!  
  
AJ: I want you to have an abortion.  
  
Carly: No!  
  
AJ: You're going to fucking have an abortion, Carly! You aren't having Jason's baby!  
  
Outside, Sonny's cell phone rang and it was Jason.  
  
Sonny: Yeah?  
  
Jason: It's me. I just got a trace. Alcazar's in North Carolina. He's heading this way.  
  
Sonny: Good. Go meet him halfway. You find him. Take care of him before he gets here. If he gets past you, we'll deal with him when he gets here.  
  
Jason: I'm on it.  
  
Sonny: Wait . . . I hope you know that AJ and Carly are arguing.  
  
Jason: What?  
  
Sonny: I met Carly. She fell and I drove her home. She's home with AJ right now. I think he's going to beat her again.  
  
Jason: What?!  
  
Sonny: Just go pack. Go to my penthouse when you're done. I'm going to try to get her out of there.  
  
Jason: You don't even know her.  
  
Sonny: It's okay. I have the feeling that she's going to want to get out of there.  
  
Jason: Fine. I'll meet you there.  
  
Sonny: No! The penthouse. Just go!  
  
Jason: Okay. I'll be there.  
  
Jason hung up and Sonny put his cell phone away and continued to watch the argument that was erupting between Carly and her husband even though he couldn't hear what they were saying.  
  
Carly: I will not get rid of this baby!  
  
AJ: If you won't, then I will! I'll fucking beat it till it's dead!  
  
He pushed Carly down onto the bed and started kicking her in the stomach. Sonny felt his heart pound and he clenched his fists. He ran up to the side of the house and climbed onto a ladder that went up to the balcony. He climbed up as fast as he could.  
  
Carly was screaming in pain as AJ kicked her over and over again in the stomach. Sonny burst through the door and he jumped on AJ. He knocked him into the wall and AJ hit his head. He fell down and he was passed out. Sonny rushed to Carly.  
  
Carly: What . . . what are you doing?  
  
Sonny: Come on. I'm getting you out of here.  
  
Carly: No . . . he'll kill them . . .  
  
Sonny: He's going to kill you. Come on.  
  
Sonny picked Carly up and headed out of the room and down the hallway. He went down the stairs where the Quartermaine's were standing in the foyer looking up because of the commotion.  
  
Alan: Sonny?!  
  
Edward: Let go of that little girl, Corinthos!  
  
Sonny: Get out of my way!  
  
Sonny opened the front door and headed out to the limo. He put her inside and got in. Johnny drove off and Sonny looked at Carly who was crying uncontrollably.  
  
Sonny: You're safe now.  
  
Carly: No I'm not! He's going to kill my family!  
  
Sonny: He won't kill your family, Carly. I won't let that happen.  
  
Carly: How can I trust you? I don't know you.  
  
Sonny: You trust Jason, don't you?  
  
Carly nodded.  
  
Sonny: Then you can trust me. AJ won't hurt anyone.  
  
Carly felt the muscles in her abdomen contracting and she knew that she was losing the baby. She couldn't go to the hospital. It was just something she couldn't do. She hated hospitals. But . . . maybe it would be a good idea.  
  
Carly: I . . . I need to go . . .  
  
Sonny: Go where?  
  
Carly looked down at her belly.  
  
Carly: I need to go to the hospital.  
  
Sonny: Jason's waiting at the penthouse.  
  
Carly: I think I'm losing my baby.  
  
Sonny: You're pregnant?!  
  
Carly nodded.  
  
Carly: With AJ's baby . . .  
  
Sonny: Johnny! Get to General Hospital!  
  
He picked up his cell phone and called Jason. He told him to get directly to the hospital as soon as he possibly could. 


	6. Six

Chapter 6  
  
Carly was rushed into the Emergency Room by Sonny. He was actually carrying her. Jason was waiting. He rushed over to them.  
  
Jason: Carly? Baby? Are you okay?  
  
Carly: It hurts . . .  
  
She then passed out in Sonny's arms. A nurse ran over to them and a paramedic that was getting ready to leave brought a stretcher over. Sonny put Carly down on that and the nurse found the doctor and wheeled her away. Jason looked at Sonny.  
  
Jason: How'd you find her, again?  
  
Sonny: Johnny was driving and I saw her fall. I didn't know who she was until I saw her face.  
  
Jason: What happened to her?  
  
Sonny: AJ hurt her really badly.  
  
Jason: I want to kill him.  
  
Sonny: I know you do. But you can't. First, because he's your brother and everyone knows you hate each other. You'd be the prime suspect. Second of all, you have orders to take care of Alcazar.  
  
Jason: I can't leave Carly.  
  
Sonny: I'm your boss. You take orders from me. I'll stay with Carly.  
  
Jason knew Sonny. Jason knew Sonny's way with women. And Jason knew Carly. She could easily fall for the one man who helped her out when she needed it.  
  
Jason: I'm not leaving her.  
  
Sonny: Jason! You have orders!  
  
Jason: I love her, Sonny. She loves me. She needs me.  
  
Sonny: Look, I just want this taken care of. It's your job to do. It's in your contract!  
  
Jason: Fine. I'll go. Just let me say goodbye to her.  
  
Sonny: Of course.  
  
Jason walked back to where Carly had been taken. She was now in a hospital gown and she was hooked up to monitors. A doctor was examining her now. Jason walked in and saw up near Carly's head. He took her hand.  
  
Jason: You okay?  
  
Carly shook her head.  
  
Carly: No. I need you, Jason.  
  
Jason: I have to go away for a little while.  
  
Carly: What? Why?  
  
Jason: Business.  
  
Carly: Of course . . . business. Why now?  
  
Jason: It's really important, Carly.  
  
Carly: What about me? I'm chopped liver?  
  
Jason: No! Carly, I love you, but I have to go.  
  
Carly: I just lost my baby. I can't lose you too.  
  
Jason: Did you . . .  
  
Doctor: Yes. She miscarried.  
  
Carly felt tears sting her eyes and she heard it confirmed. Jason leaned down and kissed Carly.  
  
Jason: I'm sorry.  
  
Carly: It's not your fault. It's AJ's. I didn't want to have his kid anyway . . . but it was my baby too, you know?  
  
Jason nodded and squeezed her hand.  
  
Jason: I know.  
  
Carly: Promise me you're coming back.  
  
Jason: I promise.  
  
Carly smiled.  
  
Carly: I'll miss you.  
  
Jason: I'll miss you.  
  
Carly: Bye.  
  
Jason: Bye . . .  
  
He left the room and Carly just broke down into tears.  
  
*~*  
  
Later that evening, Sonny walked into Carly's hospital room. She was lying there watching the television. But she was basically just staring at it, not really noticing what was going on. She glanced over at the door and saw Sonny.  
  
Carly: What do you want?  
  
Sonny walked over and sat down beside her bed.  
  
Sonny: I wanted to make sure that you were okay.  
  
Carly: You don't have to check up on me.  
  
Sonny: Carly, I'm sorry that this happened.  
  
Carly: Why? You don't know me. I don't know you. We just met. The only thing we have in common is Jason.  
  
Sonny: Carly, I would kill any man who ever laid a hand on a woman. If you ask me to, I'll get rid of AJ.  
  
Carly looked frightened now.  
  
Carly: No!  
  
Sonny: What do you want me to do?  
  
Carly: I want you to protect my family. He's going to go after them.  
  
Sonny: I already have my bodyguard, Max on it.  
  
Carly: I thought his name was Johnny.  
  
Sonny: I have more than one.  
  
Carly: Of course! You're loaded.  
  
Sonny: Carly, please let me do something.  
  
Carly: Jason will take care of it when he gets back.  
  
Sonny: So what are you going to do? Go back to that house where your husband beats you?  
  
Carly crossed her arms.  
  
Carly: I don't have anywhere else to go besides my mom's house. My brother's there and there really isn't any room for me.  
  
Sonny: I have a place for you to stay.  
  
Carly: Where?  
  
Sonny: My place.  
  
Carly: Fuck no.  
  
Sonny: There are bodyguards. You wouldn't have to worry about AJ getting in to see you. It's just until Jason gets back. Then you can let him help you.  
  
Carly: How am I supposed to trust you? You're practically a stranger.  
  
Sonny: Because Jason trusts me.  
  
Carly looked into Sonny's eyes. She sighed and bit her lip. She figured, what the hell? It couldn't be worse than living with AJ.  
  
Carly: Fine. But only until Jason gets back.  
  
Sonny held his hand out. Carly shook it.  
  
Sonny: Deal?  
  
Carly: Deal. 


	7. Seven

Chapter 7  
  
Sonny walked into his penthouse. He looked around. The place was dark and really not the right mood for a woman to live in. So, he walked over to his very large windows and opened the curtains. Sunlight spilled in and the scene was beautiful as the snow fell heavily outside.  
  
It was the next morning and Carly was being released from the hospital. Sonny was about to swing by and pick her up. He had one of his bodyguards, Adam, outside of Carly's hospital room. AJ was no allowed within fifty feet of the room.  
  
The front door opened and Adella walked through. Sonny turned around.  
  
Sonny: Hi mom.  
  
Adella: I came over to see if you wanted to help me put some more insulator in my walls. The house is really cold and . . .  
  
Sonny: I can't today, mom. If you need a place to stay . . .  
  
Adella: I lied. I just wanted you to come visit.  
  
Sonny: I'm sorry I haven't been over, mom. I've just had a lot on my mind.  
  
Adella: It's okay. But you have to come to dinner this week.  
  
Sonny nodded.  
  
Sonny: Could you set a place for one more?  
  
Adella: Jason?  
  
Sonny: No. I'm letting one of Jason's friends stay over.  
  
Adella: I hope he likes to eat. You know me. I make a lot.  
  
Sonny: It's not a he.  
  
Adella raised an eyebrow.  
  
Adella: Okay. Well . . . is she pretty?  
  
Sonny sighed.  
  
Sonny: It's not like that, mom. I'm just helping her out until Jason gets back. I'm helping her get back on her feet. Her husband beat her up and . . . she lost her baby.  
  
Adella's eyes went wide.  
  
Adella: Well . . . that's terrible. But . . . I didn't ask if you were sleeping with her. I just asked if she was pretty.  
  
Sonny felt his face grow hot.  
  
Sonny: Um . . . yeah.  
  
Adella grinned and just shook her head.  
  
Adella: Well that's good. At least you'll have something bright and pretty to stare at in this boring place.  
  
Sonny: Mom, it's not boring! It's . . . organized.  
  
Adella: Okay . . . whatever you say.  
  
She sighed and looked down.  
  
Adella: So she was beaten?  
  
Sonny nodded.  
  
Sonny: Her husband hurts her all the time.  
  
Adella: I sure know what that's like. You want me to talk to her?  
  
Sonny: I don't even know if it'd help. She's hurting pretty badly.  
  
Adella: You know, I've been through this. So . . . I could maybe try to help a little.  
  
Sonny nodded slowly.  
  
Sonny: Thanks.  
  
Adella: When's she coming over?  
  
Sonny: I'm getting ready to go pick her up now.  
  
Adella: Okay. Well, I'll come back later.  
  
Sonny: Do you need a ride home?  
  
Adella: No. It's probably way out of your way. Plus, I drove and the roads are okay.  
  
Sonny: Okay. Just . . . please tell me if you need anything.  
  
Adella: I'm not a feeble old woman. I'm a very strong, independent woman. Well, these days. Thanks to Deke.  
  
Sonny: Don't thank him for anything.  
  
Adella hugged her son.  
  
Adella: I'll see you later, okay?  
  
Sonny nodded and Adella left. He looked at the penthouse. It wasn't boring. His mother had no idea what she was talking about. It was what Sonny was used to. He respected his home and it was very nicely furnished. Well, he did see that it was furnished the way a guy would furnish it. But . . . Carly was only going to be there for a week. He knew she could deal with it.  
  
*~*  
  
Carly was sitting up in her bed. She felt pain in her sides and she felt lucky to have escaped without a broken rib. But . . . the baby she never wanted was gone. But it had been her baby and she didn't know how much she even cared for it until it was gone.  
  
She sighed and stood up slowly. She walked into the bathroom in her hospital gown and she shut the door. She took the gown off and looked at the bruises all over her body. She was stiff and sore and it hurt to move. But she had to get dressed.  
  
She slowly pulled on her shirt and her stretchy pants. She was so uncomfortable. These were the only clothes she had to her name right now. The rest of everything that she owned was at the Quartermaine's. There was absolutely no way that she was going back there to get her belongings. She sighed heavily. She pulled her shoes and socks on and headed back out into her hospital room. Sonny was there now.  
  
Carly: Whoa . . .  
  
Sonny: How do you feel?  
  
Carly: Like I was dragged down the road . . . oh my face and my sides and my back, and my stomach.  
  
Sonny: It's understandable.  
  
Carly: You know what? I have a problem. I have no more clothes. Everything is at the Quartermaine's.  
  
Sonny: Okay. I'll get you some clothes.  
  
Carly raised her eyebrows.  
  
Carly: Why are you being so nice to me? Oh wait . . . don't answer that. Cause Jason's your best friend.  
  
Sonny: You ready to go?  
  
Carly nodded.  
  
Carly: I hate hospitals. Just get me out of here.  
  
Sonny: Let's go.  
  
He and Carly left the hospital.  
  
*~*  
  
Jason was sitting on Sonny's private jet as he headed south to try to find Alcazar. He was wondering about Carly. He wondered if she was going to fall for Sonny.  
  
He sighed and he picked up his cell phone and dialed Sonny's.  
  
Sonny: Hello?  
  
Jason: Hey. It's me.  
  
Sonny: Hey. Carly's with me. We're in the limo heading to the penthouse.  
  
Carly looked at Sonny.  
  
Carly: That's Jason?  
  
Sonny nodded.  
  
Carly: Let me talk to him!  
  
Sonny: She wants to talk to you.  
  
Sonny handed her his cell phone.  
  
Carly: Hey Jase!  
  
Jason: Hey! You okay?  
  
Carly: I'm okay. I'm sore. And not pregnant anymore. But you knew that.  
  
Jason: Yeah. Hey . . . don't give Sonny a hard time, okay? He's really trying to help.  
  
Carly: I know. I'll try for your sake.  
  
Jason: I love you.  
  
Carly: I love you.  
  
Carly handed the phone back to Sonny.  
  
Sonny: I'll take care of her, Jason.  
  
Jason: Don't . . . just don't do anything . . .  
  
Sonny: Jason, don't worry about it. Everything will be fine. 


	8. Eight

Chapter 8  
  
Sonny opened the penthouse door and let Carly walk ahead of him. She walked in slowly and he shut the door behind them. Carly looked around.  
  
Carly: Wow . . . it's dark.  
  
Sonny shrugged.  
  
Carly: But thanks for letting me stay here. I'm glad you offered. I didn't want to impose on my mother.  
  
Sonny: It's fine. Hey, if you want to go get washed up, I'll take you out to get some new clothes. Just leave your dirty clothes outside the door. I'll wash them and dry them for you while you're taking a bath.  
  
Carly: Okay. I can do that.  
  
Sonny: The guestroom is at the top of the stairs. It's the first room on the right.  
  
Carly nodded.  
  
Carly: Okay. Thanks.  
  
Carly slowly headed upstairs and went into the beautiful guestroom, which had, it's own bathroom.  
  
Carly: Nice . . . it's so beautiful.  
  
She realized that she was just talking to herself. She looked at the large bathtub that was round and took up most of the bathroom.  
  
Carly: Wow . . .  
  
She was amazed. She walked back out into the bedroom and shut the door. She removed her clothes, left them out in the hall, and walked into the bathroom. She started some hot water in the bathtub and poured some bubble bath powder in. The bubbles began to form and she stepped in and sunk down to the bottom. She relaxed against the cool porcelain of the black bathtub that matched everything else in the bathroom.  
  
The hot water felt nice against her painful bruises. She put her hand on her belly but remembered that there was no longer a child in her womb. She sighed and felt a tear trickle down her cheek. How could she miss a child that she didn't want so much?  
  
She sighed, trying not to think about it. She closed her eyes and thought of Jason. She loved him so much and there was nothing in the world that she wouldn't do for him. A moment later, Sonny popped into her thoughts. His eyes, that smile, those dimples, and his amazing charm.  
  
Carly took a deep breath.  
  
Carly: Get a hold of yourself, Carly.  
  
She finished her bath in silence, trying to think of Jason, but her thoughts kept traveling to the man that she didn't know. The man that helped her out when she didn't want to burden her mother.  
  
She stepped out, dried off, and pulled a white bathrobe on. She wrapped it around herself and tied it firmly. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. She walked over to the dresser where a new brush was sitting. Sonny was prepared for everything, wasn't he?  
  
She took it and started to run it through her golden locks. She looked at her bruises in the mirror and she just couldn't look any more. She put the brush down and looked away. She walked out of the bedroom and down the hall. She slowly crept downstairs where Sonny was sitting on the couch drinking some kind of liquor. He saw Carly and his eyes immediately went to her beautiful legs. They were so perfect. Her long, smooth legs led up to the bottom of the bathrobe which left a lot to the imagination.  
  
Sonny: I'd offer you a drink but I don't think you're even of the legal drinking age.  
  
Carly sighed.  
  
Carly: Chill out. I'll be twenty-one in August.  
  
She walked over to the bar and poured herself a brandy.  
  
Sonny: Okay . . . but if you get caught drinking . . .  
  
Carly: Like you're worried about the law.  
  
She sat down on the opposite end of the couch that Sonny was sitting on.  
  
Sonny: Don't worry about my business.  
  
Carly rolled her eyes.  
  
Carly: Besides, I'm sure you haven't been twenty-one for long. You've probably been drinking far longer than you let on.  
  
Sonny shrugged again.  
  
Carly: So . . . what's this business that you send Jason on?  
  
Sonny: That's none of your business.  
  
Carly drank down her brandy and put the glass down on the coffee table.  
  
Sonny: Your clothes aren't even in the dryer yet.  
  
Carly: Great.  
  
Sonny: Are you cold?  
  
Carly: No. I'm fine.  
  
Sonny: Are you hungry?  
  
Carly: A little.  
  
Sonny: Sit still. I'll go fix you something to eat.  
  
Carly: Please tell me that you have frozen pizza.  
  
Sonny made a face.  
  
Sonny: No . . . but I have hamburger. I'll make you the healthiest and the best burger that you've ever had.  
  
Carly: Right . . . that means it'll have a slice of lean beef and a tomato.  
  
Sonny: Don't underestimate the power of my cooking skills.  
  
Carly smiled a little as she watched Sonny walk into the kitchen. She shook her head and leaned back into the couch. It was so comfortable. She could definitely get used to it. She got up and slowly walked into the kitchen.  
  
Sonny: I thought I told you to sit still.  
  
Carly bit her bottom lip.  
  
Carly: Well, I thought that if I was going to be staying here for a little while, I should get to know the entire penthouse.  
  
Sonny: Well, this is the kitchen. You're not allowed to cook in it.  
  
Carly raised an eyebrow.  
  
Carly: Excuse me?  
  
Sonny: That's one of my little rules.  
  
Carly laughed.  
  
Carly: Right. Right.  
  
Sonny: Are you thirsty? Do you want anything? Well, besides alcohol?  
  
Carly: I'm fine.  
  
Sonny: Okay. Just go relax and I'll bring lunch out when it's done.  
  
Carly: Okay . . .  
  
She walked back out into the living room and sat down on the couch. She could definitely get used to being pampered like this too. 


	9. Nine

Chapter 9  
  
Carly and Sonny walked into the clothing store at the mall. Sonny had a pocket full of cash and Carly had fire in her eyes. She wanted to get some new clothes that didn't remind her of being married to a Quartermaine.  
  
Sonny: Get whatever you want.  
  
Carly: Well . . . there's got to be a limit.  
  
Sonny shook his head.  
  
Sonny: I've got the cash. All you have to do is spend it.  
  
Carly: Why are you doing this? Once again . . . I ask.  
  
Sonny: Because I want to help you. And . . .  
  
Carly: Jason wants you to help me.  
  
Sonny: Jason didn't ask me to help you. I wanted to.  
  
Carly sighed.  
  
Carly: He wants to take care of my by himself, doesn't he?  
  
Sonny nodded.  
  
Sonny: I think so.  
  
Carly: Okay, well, you better beware. Once I get into shopping, it's really hard to get me to stop.  
  
Sonny: Have at it.  
  
Carly smiled and started off in one direction. Sonny walked behind with a big smile on his face.  
  
*~*  
  
Jason was sitting in a smoky little bar in North Carolina. He was having a beer and thinking about Carly. A young woman of probably nineteen years of age came walking over with a tray in her hands. Jason looked up at her. He smiled.  
  
Courtney: Hi. Can I get you anything else?  
  
Jason: Nope. That's about it.  
  
Courtney smiled at him.  
  
Jason frowned when he saw somebody walk in. It was Mike Corbin. He recognized him from the pictures that he'd seen of him. It was Sonny's dad.  
  
Jason: Mike Corbin?  
  
Mike walked over.  
  
Courtney: How do you know my dad?  
  
Jason: You're Mike's daughter?  
  
Mike: Who are you?  
  
Jason: I work for your son.  
  
Mike: You know Michael?  
  
Courtney: You know him?  
  
Jason nodded.  
  
Jason: I'm his best friend.  
  
Courtney smiled.  
  
Courtney: I haven't seen him since we were little. His mom would bring him to the park to play with me when Deke wasn't around.  
  
Jason: He's never told me about you.  
  
Courtney: Yeah. I visited a few years back . . . after Deke died. He and I haven't kept in contact.  
  
Mike: I . . . how is he?  
  
Jason: He's okay. He's doing really well for himself.  
  
Mike: Running the mob has to get you quite a bit of money at such a young age.  
  
Courtney: Dad!  
  
Mike: It's true.  
  
Courtney shook her head. She sat down at the table across from Jason.  
  
Courtney: We haven't been able to get up there for a long time. Can you . . . can you take me up to Port Charles? I really want to see my brother again.  
  
Jason: I'm not really heading up there right now.  
  
Courtney: Look, you have to get me out of here. Please. I have been working here for two years. It doesn't pay well at all and I just need to leave. My twentieth birthday is tomorrow and I just want to get out of here!  
  
Something about this girl made Jason believe that she really needed to get out of there.  
  
Mike: Courtney, you're not going.  
  
Courtney: Daddy, I love you, but I can't stay here anymore. I can't let you keep spending my money. I want to go to Port Charles. That's my home.  
  
Jason: I'm actually here on business . . . I just . . . I can't take you.  
  
Courtney looked at him, pleading him with her eyes.  
  
Courtney: You've got to take me with you. I'll be quiet. Just . . . please. My brother won't mind. Just please take me.  
  
Jason took a deep breath.  
  
Mike: Don't you dare take her!  
  
Jason looked back at Courtney.  
  
Jason: Fine. But you can't get in the way.  
  
Courtney grinned.  
  
Courtney: Thank you! I won't!  
  
Jason: Meet me back here in an hour. I want you packed and ready to go.  
  
Courtney nodded.  
  
Courtney: Okay! I can do that!  
  
She hurried off, throwing her waitress apron away. She couldn't wait to start a new life in Port Charles.  
  
*~*  
  
Sonny was sitting in a chair across from the dressing room doors. There were bags and bags surrounding him. They were all full of clothes and shoes and things. Carly wasn't kidding when she said she was crazy when she shopped.  
  
Sonny looked up when he heard Carly clear her throat. She was standing in the doorway in a black dress that had spaghetti straps. There was a cut up the side that went all the way up to her thigh. Sonny felt his jaw drop a little.  
  
Carly: What do you think? You know . . . for a nice dinner or something?  
  
Sonny: You're beautiful . . . I . . . I mean . . .  
  
Carly felt her face blushing and she grinned.  
  
Sonny: I mean . . . that's beautiful . . . the dress . . .  
  
Carly: Really?  
  
Sonny: Really. It's very nice . . .  
  
Carly: Good. I'm glad you like it.  
  
Sonny smiled and watched as Carly turned back to go change into her regular clothes. He couldn't believe it. He felt something and it was a good something. He found himself smiling and he knew that he was falling for his best friend's girl. 


	10. Ten

Chapter 10  
  
Sonny and Carly walked into the penthouse. All of the bags were being piled on the couch. Sonny looked exhausted while Carly looked rejuvenated.  
  
Carly: Wow . . . you really don't shop much, do you?  
  
Sonny shook his head.  
  
Sonny: No. Not really.  
  
Carly laughed. Sonny smiled and Carly sighed heavily.  
  
Carly: Wow . . .  
  
Sonny: What?  
  
Carly: It's been awhile since I've laughed like that.  
  
Sonny: Well, you don't have to worry about hurting anymore. You've got a lot of protection here. Your family is safe too.  
  
Carly: I know. I just . . . it's hard to believe that you've done all of this. You're a hero, Sonny. You really are. Do you know how many women there are out there that would kill to have this kind of treatment?  
  
Sonny: I don't do this normally. But you're a special case.  
  
Carly: Because of Jason, I know.  
  
Sonny: Well, yes. And because I see something in you. Something . . . I don't know what it is. But it's something that I want to know more about.  
  
Carly looked down. She was speechless. She loved Jason though. This couldn't happen. Sonny realized that he was hitting on Jason's girl too. He couldn't do that.  
  
Carly: Hey . . . I'm going to go take some of these upstairs to the guestroom.  
  
Sonny: I'll help you.  
  
Carly: No. That's okay. I've got it.  
  
Sonny: Okay . . . maybe . . .  
  
Sonny knew that it would be a good idea if he steered clear of Carly's room.  
  
Sonny: Okay.  
  
Carly laughed. She just shook her head and began to carry the bags up to her room. Sonny sat down on the couch and ran his fingers through his hair. This was going to be a very hard job. Not just protecting Carly. The hard part would be keeping from falling in love with her.  
  
*~*  
  
Carly walked downstairs to find Sonny sitting at his desk. He was on the phone. She saw him hang up so she decided to go ahead and come downstairs. It was about midnight, so she was getting ready to go to bed.  
  
Sonny: You're still awake?  
  
Carly: Yeah . . .  
  
She walked over to the couch and sat down. Sonny got up and walked over to the couch. He realized that it wouldn't be a good idea. So . . . he didn't sit down. He just walked over to a chair and sat down.  
  
Carly: You're up late too.  
  
Sonny: I don't usually go to bed until twelve thirty.  
  
Carly: Oh. Yeah. Me too. Sometimes later.  
  
Sonny: You look tired. You should probably go up to bed.  
  
Carly nodded. She stood slowly. She didn't know why she didn't want to go up yet. She just wanted to spend a little more time with Sonny. She wasn't looking where she was going and she tripped over the couch and fell. Sonny rushed to her side.  
  
Carly: Shit!  
  
Sonny: Are you okay?  
  
Carly: I'm okay.  
  
She stood and yelped in pain.  
  
Carly: Dammit! I sprained my ankle.  
  
Sonny: Can you walk on it?  
  
Carly: Yeah . . . I . . .  
  
She took a step and hissed in pain.  
  
Carly: Maybe not.  
  
Sonny: Come on. I'll take you up to bed.  
  
Carly put one arm around Sonny's neck and he picked her up into his arms.  
  
Carly: You sure you can carry me?  
  
Sonny: You're light as a feather. It's no problem.  
  
Carly grinned and let Sonny walk up the stairs with her. He walked into her bedroom and headed slowly to Carly's bed. He put her down gently and she smiled at him. They made eye contact and Sonny was beyond being able to stop it.  
  
Sonny: Under the covers?  
  
Carly nodded. Sonny pulled the covers up over Carly and she snuggled in.  
  
Sonny: Lights off?  
  
Carly nodded and Sonny walked over to the light switch and turned the lights off.  
  
Sonny: Goodnight.  
  
Carly: Goodnight.  
  
He shut the door and leaned against it in the hall. He took a deep breath, shook his head, and slowly headed to his own room, thinking about Carly all the way. 


End file.
